Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2016-2017 season)
This is the seventeenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Lifelines In risk format is used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (3rd September 2016) Boris Grachevsky and Renat Ibragimov (200,000 rubles) Garik Sukachev and Ivan Okhlobystin (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (10th September 2016) Alla Shishkina and Vlada Chigireva (100,000 rubles) Sofya Velikaya and Timur Safin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (17th September 2016) Tatyana Bulanova and Vladislav Radimov (400,000 rubles) Yekaterina Rozhdestvenskaya and Emmanuil Vitorgan (200,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (24th September 2016) Valdis Pelsh and Natalya Ionova (0 rubles) Oleg Maslennikov-Voytov and Danila Dunayev (0 rubles) * Episode 5 (1st October 2016) Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (8th October 2016) Tatyana Lyutayeva and Agnia Ditkovskyte (0 rubles) Igor Mirkurbanov and Irina Bezrukova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (15th October 2016) Dmitry Borisov and Irada Zeynalova (400,000 rubles) Ilya Reznik and Larisa Rubalskaya (0 rubles) * Episode 8 (22nd October 2016) Yuly Gusman and Mikhail Gusman (200,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (29th October 2016) Valentina Talyzina and Oleg Anofriyev (400,000 rubles) Viktor Koklyushkin and Natalya Medvedeva (200,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (5th November 2016) Alexander Ilyin-Jr. and Filipp Yankovsky (0 rubles) Alexey Barabash and Miriam Sekhon (0 rubles) * Episode 11 (12th November 2016) Dmitry Pevtsov and Diana Arbenina (0 rubles) Natalya Barbier and Timur Solovyov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (19th November 2016) Marat Basharov and Anastasiya Volochkova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (26th November 2016) Alexander Oblasov and Anna Tsukanova-Kott (0 rubles) Alexander Zatsepin and Alla Dukhova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (3rd December 2016) Andrey Fedortsov and Mariya Shukshina (200,000 rubles) Roza Syabitova and Stanislav Kostyushkin (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (10th December 2016) Maxim Trankov and Tatyana Volosozhar (400,000 rubles) Alexey Likhnitsky and Roman Yunusov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (17th December 2016) Ilya Averbukh and Yulianna Karaulova (200,000 rubles) Anzhelika Kashirina and Roman Kostomarov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (24th December 2016) Tatyana Shamanina and Tornike Kvitatiani (200,000 rubles) Yekaterina Kovskaya and Vladi Bleiberg (100,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (21st January 2017) Leonid Yarmolnik and Nikolay Fomenko (200,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (28th January 2017) Tatyana Sudets and Tatyana Arno (200,000 rubles) Yelena Korolenko and Yury Kovelenov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (4th February 2017) Alexander Maslyakov-Jr. and Alexander Maslyakov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (11th February 2017) Vladimir Pozner and Mikhail Boyarsky (800,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (18th February 2017) Maxim Galkin (200,000 rubles) Dmitry Dibrov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (25th February 2017) Karen Shakhnazarov and Vladimir Menshov (0 rubles) Yevgeny Nikishin and Mikhail Marfin (400,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (4th March 2017) Tatyana Vasilyeva and Olesya Zheleznyak (0 rubles) Yuliya Baranovskaya ana Alexander Gordon (100,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (11th March 2017) Alexander Vasilyev and Vasilisa Volodina (200,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (25th March 2017) Aristarkh Livanov and Nikolay Chindyaykin (400,000 rubles) Ales Mukhin and Boris Belozerov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (1st April 2017) Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva (200,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (8th April 2017) Olga Shelest and Timur Rodriguez (200,000 rubles) Anatoly Kuzichev and Artyom Sheynin (0 rubles) * Episode 29 (15th April 2017) Anfisa Chekhova and Yelena Borshcheva (200,000 rubles) Alena Apina and Vyacheslav Malezhik (100,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (22nd April 2017) Igor Nikolayev and Vladimir Presnyakov (400,000 rubles) Olga Tumaykina and Stanislav Duzhnikov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (29th April 2017) Valentin Smirnitsky and Veniamin Smekhov (200,000 rubles) Vadim Galygin and Marina Kravets (0 rubles) See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?